NOWayInHell!
by Azzura Lunamor-Moonhaven
Summary: Lügen und Täuschungen, Verrat und Reue, Leben und Tod – Manche lernen es nie. Die magische Welt: Manipulation. Die Muggelwelt: Eine neu entdeckte Familie. Harry Potter: Liebe, Schmerz und Verrücktheit - unter ihren suchenden Nasen. HPxOC , crossoverGwHp


Tears...

* * *

**No way in hell!**

**ByAzzura

* * *

**

Genre: Crossover _ HarryPotter x GundamWingAC

Summary: Lügen und Täuschungen, Verrat und Reue, Leben und Tod – Manche lernen es nie.

Die magische Welt: Sie hintergingen und manipulierten ihn, doch nun, in der Zeit der

Gefahr, soll er ihnen beistehen, egal ob willig oder mit Gewalt, denn – es war ja alles

gar nicht so gemeint. Tut Tut.

Die Muggelwelt: Die Einzigen, die um seine Existenz wussten – tot. Die, die ihn lieben,

werden auf seine Existenz aufmerksam gemacht, und suchen ihn, um ihn zu beschützen

und als Teil ihrer Familie zu lieben – Duo Maxwell und Trowa Barton, zwei der fünf

Gundam Pilots, Preventers, suchen ihren jüngeren Bruder.

Harry Potter, die Person, die in beiden Welten wie wahnsinnig gesucht wird: Masken

über Masken und nur drei Leute kennen sein wahres Gesicht, nur drei Leute wissen,

dass wenn es etwas gibt, das man über ihn sagen kann, dann ganz sicher: Buy yourself a

one way ticket to hell, then even when hell knows no womens scorn – you really don´t

like to face the wrath of a pissed beyond belief crazy bitch. Hell yeah!

Warnings: Cutting, Slight anorexia, cursing, bitching, lemon, boyxboy(xboy), Au4th year,

sub!Harry x dom!OC, AupreHogwarts, deadPeopleAlive, OOC!Harry, EnglischMix

AN:  Okay, ich weiß, ihr könnt vielleicht noch nicht so viel mit dem ersten Chapter

anfangen, aber alles wird einen Sinn ergeben, wenn ihr die Nächsten lest ;P .

Jedenfalls, ein Tipp: Harry Potter ist der Protagonist dieser Story und ganz ehrlich, ich

werde zwischen dem Er-Erzähler und dem Allwissenden-Erzähler in der Perspektive

hin und her schwanken. Wenn ihr glaubt, unsren Mister Potter gefunden zu haben,

verratet ihr mir dann bitte eure Begründung? Bin total interessiert, ob man es so leicht

heraus findet.

Disclaimer: Alles was ihr nicht aus Gundam Wing AC oder Harry Potter findet, gehört meiner

Wenigkeit bzw. den leicht durchgedrehten Synapsen und Neuronen in meinem Kopf ...

die Aspekte der oben erwähnten Animes/Bücher gehören den jeweiligen Autoren.

_ Disclaimer/Summary/Warnings/AN etc. nur in chapter one erhältlich _

* * *

**Usual**

_ chapter one_

Amüsement flackerte in den sanften silbernen Augen als sie von ermüdeten, schwarz geschminkten Lidern verschattet wurden, nur ein schmaler Splitter der Mondscheinfarbenen Pupille noch sichtbar. Rubinrote volle Lippen verzogen sich zu einem belustigten Lächeln, dem niemand die Liebe und Zuneigung absprechen konnte, die so offensichtlich dargeboten wurden. Der zierliche Körper des erschöpften wie friedvollen Teenagers sank vertrauensvoll gegen die starke Brust, die ihm so vertraut war, ihn schon so oft aufgefangen hatte. Schlanke maskuline Hände umfingen zärtlich und beschützend die enge Hüfte des Jungen und zogen ihn noch näher an seinen Vertrauten. Wärme suchend kuschelte sich der Teenager näher an seinen Counterpart und gemeinsam sahen sie dem durchaus verrückten Schauspiel zu, dass sich ihnen schamlos anbot.

„ Ich frage mich immer wieder, woher sie diese Energie haben", bemerkte der Ältere und wurde mit einem leisen Kichern des Teenagers belohnt, der sich ihm nun halb zu wandte.

„ Ich denke, die Energie, die sie uns gerade demonstrieren", erklang seine melodische helle Stimme, so sanft und gleichzeitig belebend wie unschuldiger Schnee, rein und zart: „ ist die Energie, die wir beide nächtlich ... anders ausschöpfen."

Ein amüsiertes Lachen war seine einzige Antwort ...

„ Sich besinnungslos zu ficken ist doch wesentlich befriedigender als die sexuelle Frustration in ´nem Bitchfight auszulassen, ne?"

... das sich wie von Geisterhand in ein erstickendes Röcheln entwickelte, als sein Gehirn die Worte seines jungen Geliebten verarbeitete. Verdammt, hat dieses Kind denn keinerlei Schamgefühl?

„ Scham ist etwas für Menschen, die nichts anderes mit sich anzufangen wissen, als ihre Zeit mit Zweifeln zu verschwenden", kam die nonchalante Reaktion.

Auf eine ungeäußerte Frage.

„ Wir sind viel zu sexy um uns mit solch kleinlichen Psycho-Spielchen wie missplazierter Scham abzugeben, ne? Oder schämst du dich etwa dafür, mich eiskalt mitten auf der Bühne zu nehmen?"

„ Würde ich es dann tun?"

„ Tja ..."

„ ... Bitch."

„ Bastard. Love ya."

„ Same here."

Silberne Augen fingen rubinrote Augen und ohne ein Wort der Warnung stieß der Rücken des zierlichen Teenagers gegen eine Wand, seine blutroten Rosenknospen geraubt von eiskalten Lippen, seine Augen in Verlangen geschlossen als eine starke Hand den Verschluss seiner schwarzen Skinny Jeans öffnete und seine eigenen Hände sich lustvoll im weißblonden Haar seines Geliebten vergruben, sie sich einander bedingungslos hingaben.

Das zickende Paar, bestehend aus ihren besten Freunden, die sich ungeachtet des ihnen bietenden Quickie's weiterhin anschrien, keinen Gedanken mehr wert.

That`s life.

* * *

_ Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wie gesagt, ich hoffe es geht weiterhin ganz gut. Und eine Sache gleich zu Anfang: Ich bettle weder noch bitte ich um Reviews, wenn ihr also welche hinterlasst, werde ich mich darüber freuen und darauf reagieren, wenn nicht ist es aber auch nicht schlimm und ich werde die Story trotzdem fortsetzen. Thanks ;P _

* * *

...Suicide.


End file.
